mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Count Caterpie
User page Nag Wars III: Revenge of the Rejected But I wonder why you deleted these articles. Sorry. I think there is room for a third sysop because there is a new contributor called Hallosteve55 and besides 2 sysops is almost none LOL. I'm Sorry that I thought you were a vandal. Do you think you can discuss to MarioGalaxy2433g5 about getting a third sysop. I recommend it. Shy Guys Suck 20:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :My harddrive on my computer is currently failling for the record. I am using my new laptop... which doesn't have a mouse yet... so things are difficult. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : Very Weird This is crazy 1 1/2 sysops are like zero sysops and plus this is still the same header. Honestly I think there should be a sysop who does a different job. Shy Guys Suck 11:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Stop nagging me or I'll block you into next week. And that's be generous, considering how long MG blocks people. - Count Caterpie 19:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Why is Launchballer a rollback, despite the fact he nagged for it? Shy Guys Suck 17:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Because he's responsible, he knows the rules, he's a good contributing member, etc. And he didn't nag. It was a joke. - Count Caterpie 17:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } :Seeing as MarioGalaxy2433g5 isn't active because of computer problems, would it be an idea for - while he's inactive - for you to step up as bureaucrat and me as an administrator while he's inactive?-- 18:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nice try Launch. Things are still working okay with only one sysop in command for now. And I'm sure MG will back soon enough. --- Count Caterpie 18:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome. DOes this still mean I have to work to become an administrator? Shy Guys Suck 20:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Phil.e Then explain why he left a message on my talk page and he logged on since yesterday. I know because I looked . Shy Guys Suck 19:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :He logged in yesterday because you wouldn't stop bothering him. And you may not have noticed, but he actually yelled at you not to bother him. So don't. And ADD HEADERS to your talk page messages. - Count Caterpie 19:11, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Talk Bubble New Wiki Check out My Wiki. I will make you a sysop there. Shy Guys Suck 20:18, July 3, 2010 (UTC) More nagging I want to be a administrator. Why am I not one? Can you explain why not? Shy Guys Suck 12:16, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I have explained it to you several times, but since you can't wrap your head around "no means no", I'll say it again. #We have no need for more than two administrators. We don't have many members and we don't have a vandalism problem. #If we needed a new admin, Launchballer, as much as it pains me to say it, would probably get it before you did. #You break tons of rules. #You don't listen to MarioGalaxy's warnings. #Including the warning that I'd block you if you nagged us again. So guess who just earned a block? see you next week. - Count Caterpie 19:13, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :To produce a numbered list, Count Caterpie, you need to put #s instead of the numbers. I've fixed this amongst some other errors for you.-- 15:23, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I know how to make a numbered list. I'm also editing from a phone this past weekend, so I don't have time to care. If you want to perfect my message, fine. But don't leave messages like that if they don't contribute to the topic. - Count Caterpie 16:23, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Acutally for things like this, you should only block for a day or so. We want them to learn a lesson, but we still want them to come back... correct? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Should I shorten the settings? - Count Caterpie 04:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Can you check the candidates for deletions everyday. User:Slipknot Darkrai I usually do, I'll take a look at it. - Count Caterpie 15:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Self-plagiarism Sockpuppetry A CheckUser confirms that Shy Guys Suck, Duskullbone, Slipknot Darkrai and Yoshikart are all sockpuppets - and they are sockpuppets, since Duskullbone, Shy Guys Suck and Slipknot Darkrai have all been blocked - of each other. -- 20:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Who did the chekuser? I used a lot of vandal accounts you know. User:Slipknot Darkrai Please don't block me. I won't annoy anyone and plus what Launchballer said was true. Do not listen to him. PLEASE!!! User:Slipknot Darkrai :Using and alternate account to break the rules? BTW, I'm not going on this evidence alone, I received emails from Sarah Manley proving this. So, I'm extending some block lengths. - Count Caterpie 01:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) And headers. They don't add headers - Count Caterpie 16:38, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Slightly unconstructive editing doesn't mean vandalism. - Count Caterpie 16:48, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Hi, It's Supermariofan99 and I know you wanted me to make better articles. So I edited the "Madame Flurrie" article. Do you think it's good enough? Supermariofan99 01:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Much better. Thank you. - Count Caterpie 02:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppetry regarding User:Bowser'scastle6 and User:Bowser'scastle6w New hi im new here ive been on Unmariowikia for like 3 years so if i post this please don't ban me im only 11 Luigi992 00:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC)luigii922 I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I ban you? --- Count Caterpie 01:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi srry Bout that last one i was new so sorry! i love mario ive played as him since i was 3 in 2002 Luigi992 04:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC)luigi92 Its okay, nobody's here to ban you as long as you contribute and don't break the rules - Count Caterpie 04:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey how do you make that Talk thing it is cool! how do you make it please tell me Luigi992 18:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Luigi992 Um No! i dont know what your talking about! Im only 11 plus im new here! Yahoo!!!! 19:55, July 30, 2010 (UTC) No Yahoo!!!! 20:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Luigi992 Um sure??? i don't know who you are talking about im new! IDK you guys are talknig about but sure! Vandal :Gengarblood3 was proven to be one of the Slipknot Darkrai/Duskullbone group a while ago on The Pokemon Wiki. Also, now that I read the above section... This means Yoshikart went back on his word. He was also the Lario vandal a while back... This also means that the same dude has been annoying me for nearly 3 years. :He is not to be trusted ever again. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Okay so: :Gengarblood = Slipknow Darkrai = Duskullbone = Shy Guys Sucks :And where does Yoshikart fit in? :Can we just keep a running tabs on all vandal alias? - Count Caterpie 22:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : : :...Yoshikart said he was the Lario vandals from a while back and that he would stop vandalizing. Launchballer says Yoshikart is Duskullbone. Lariocaro05 Lariocaro07 Lariocaro06 Lario05. Yoshikart is back in 2008. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : :So, every vandalism problem we've had in the last four months has been caused by one person? - Count Caterpie 23:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::No. He has been on and off throughout the years. The Lario's have been gone for a while. Gengarblood vandalized because the other accounts got blocked and for revenge. (Apparently forgot that I am also admin of the site where it was discovered he was the same as Duskullbone/Slipknot Darkrai) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) But: Lario = Yoshikart = Shy Guy Sucks = Duskullbones = Slipknot Darkrai = GengarBlood --- Count Caterpie 01:19, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. :Apparently he has another wikia account called ZeroLatios. I found that because he created a page on me at Userpedia (searching myself for the win) which was later deleted because it had lies about me (THANKS WEBKINZ112). His latest account name there is ZeroLatios. A search of ZeroLatios told me that his Wikia account is such. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucracy CC, MG has made three edits in the last month. We've got a vandalism problem in the form of the "Super Mario Blue: An Eggman Rage" user, so we need a bureaucrat at least.-- 15:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :No. Because of several reasons: The first being that before MG was promoted to bureaucracy, we didn't have one for almost a year and we handled B'cratlessness quite well. The second is that i have no reason to want to become a b'crat (as it would be me, since I'm second in command here). Thirdly, MG will be back soon, and then we'll have two B'crats and what would be the point of that. :Number 4 is that the vandalism problem is very minor, and can easy be cleaned up by one sysop, there's nothing more I could do as a bureaucrat that would fix it. I already sent a help request to Wikia Central and there's nothing they can do that I haven't already done. Finally, you know all of this already and the only reason your suggesting this is because once I'm a b'crat, I'd have to make you a sysop. So yea, no need. --- Count Caterpie 18:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I will probably be on more now. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Told you --- Count Caterpie 18:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : ::Shoutbox. I went to the beach recently. :P ::A bureaucrat can only promote and demote. If a sysop can't handle vandalism then a vandal accidently caused a glitch that has to be fixed by staff. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:40, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :That's the thing though. I can handle it, I don't know what the big deal is. The vandal was using a proxy to evade bans, but we ended that. - Count Caterpie 21:46, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Page protection Rather than making dumb, hasty actions seen there, how about we let the community decide on the favicon? My icon failed because its background was not transparent, but the current one represents the Wiki very poorly, and is too small to make out (if you can't see that, then you have a serious problem). I'm willing to work this out using reason if you are, and if you refuse to respond, I'll ask the community on the favicon's discussion page. BNK [ |T| ] 21:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Pardon me? I just stopped edit warring. I'm not hindering progress. Go ahead and hold a poll. - Count Caterpie 21:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Could you shorten the protection date? Indefinite is ridiculous, and you aren't really helping the decision (you instead show that you favor Launchballer's idea, which isn't fair). BNK [ |T| ] 03:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :All I'm doing is stopping unproductive edit warring until a decision is reached. As a sysop, that is my job. I just happened to stop it on the original favicon. Technically, pages like the Main Page, our logo and the favicon are supposed to be protected anyway, so it needed to be done. The real problem is that you changed favicon without consulting the rest of us. --- Count Caterpie 04:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::My bad, and it's actually your job to semi-protect those pages. Users play a role in the community more than IPs do, so it is more reasonable that way. This looks like abuse of powers, and you've yet to give input on the Favicon talk page.. BNK [ |T| ] 04:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think protecting a vital page to our wiki is necessary and its "an abuse of power"? You are blowing this way out of proportion, calm down. --- Count Caterpie 04:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for leaving this indent for me, and no one needs to calm down; stop trying to interpret anger. I'm simply concerned with how you use your ability to protect pages. Semi-protecting is always preferred. BNK [ |T| ] 05:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Boss? There is no true "boss" around here. We are all equals. I simply have the tools through which to act on the community's wishes. :) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I know, but I like pretending this is my job. Saying "I'm a system operative (SysOp) on a popular archival database website." is how I make friends. I'm kidding, I just consider you to be the boss of the wiki. - Count Caterpie 20:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't like the term boss, since it seperates me from everyone else. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::@Launchballer - I never called anyone horrible, I just criticized the administration. The falsehood that I "tried hiding it by making a secondary edit" is also untrue, because my previous summary implied that I would stop editing here. Please lrn2read, and stop attempting to threaten other users then go on to spout falsehoods which you're unable to back with facts. :::@Count Caterpie - That's actually just a small number of users, but I still see your point after checking their contributions. I apologize if I came off as rude to you, and if I disrespected you in any way. I surely want to help improve this wiki. BNK [ |T| ] 21:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) You called the administration horrible, because of my actions. Breaking news: I am the administration. How could that not be interpreted as rude? Just watch it okay. - Count Caterpie 01:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Captain Tattle Tale. Its not like I already saw that. Learn to butt out Launch. - Count Caterpie 18:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Furthermore, I never denied editing my user page twice in one instance. Again, lrn2read. BNK [ |T| ] 18:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Image May I upload an Image of the Pokemon Shroomish for my Userpage? I am asking because some Wikis delete images unrelated to the Wiki's subject. Contributing Members are allowed two personal images. Did you pay any heed to my request? - Count Caterpie 01:50, August 13, 2010 (UTC) What request? There is nowhere on my talk page where it mentions personal images. I know, I left a message about something else. - Count Caterpie 22:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) So is this request non-existent? No.. I left a message on your talk page telling you not to upload non-specific file names and to categorize pages. Read your talk page. - Count Caterpie 23:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) That has nothing to do with the limit of personal images. I know. I never said it did. I said that it was completely different. - Count Caterpie 23:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Nowhere on this Wiki have I seen'' "Contributing members are allowed two personal images"'' except on this talk page, which proves "Did you pay any heed to my request" irrelevant. If you asked to make sure, then that was pretty much useless, as I learn from my mistakes, as everybody else does. To stop further confusion, maybe you should add "Members are allowed two personal images" to your Welcome template. For crying out loud. I have told you twice now that we are talking about two completely different things. You asked me if you could upload a personal image, and I said that (because of the User Rules ) you can. A few hours before you asked me that, however, you uploaded an image with a very obscure and annoying file name that consisted solely of numbers. So I told you not to upload files with nonsense names. See: two completely different things. - Count Caterpie 00:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Why talk about non-sensible image names when I am asking about personal images?! Stick to one subject! This whole conversation is very confusing. I will state again- To stop further confusion, add ''"Contributing members are allowed two personal images" ''or a link to the User Rules on the Welcome Template to keep this conversation from coming up again. You should have just answered straight- "Users are allowed 2 images", and none of this argument would've happened. Perhaps you don't understand: You violated a rule of this site. You uploaded an image with a non-sensible name. I warned you not to and you ignored my warning (which you can find on your talk page). THEN A FEW HOURS LATER YOU ASKED ME SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!!!! '''You asked whether you could upload personal images and I said "yes". '''It was at that point that the person image discussion ended and I brought up whether or not you noticed the warning I posted on the talk page. '''This is not that hard to understand. You violated a rule and you were warned. And then we talked about something else. And then I went back to talking about your warning. - Count Caterpie 00:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) After that one image, I understood your warning and I didn't upload another "Non-sensible" image. You do not pay attention to my activities. The only other image I uploaded was Lahla, which specifically states what the image is. You cannot say that I ignored your warning. Adding "Did you pay any heed to my request" to the end of the statement makes it seem like I was dumb enough not to notice the rule about the images. '''Do not put two different subjects in one comment. That leaves many Users perplexed. That's the thing. I only know what you're doing based on your edits. So because I didn't get a 'Oh okay', or a 'Sorry about that', I assumed the worse, that you didn't read it. Which is why I asked. LIsten, its obvious you can't handle complex conversations, so I'm done talking about this. Please go contribute or something, but stop bugging me. - Count Caterpie 04:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) About my Ban I am not lying or anything, but I didn't know that I nagged. Really I am really sorry about this. Thank you Shy Guys Suck 10:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :...Didn't we discuss how Shy Guy Sucks was Duskullbone, and how Duskullbone was Gengarblood3 and how Gengarblood3 recently otal of::vandalized? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : :@SGS. Stop trying to play the innocent card. I'm counting my talk page archives: and wow, I'm not joking when I say I lost count twice trying to tally up the times you nagged MG and I for Sysop Rights and praise. But I'd estimate it to be over 20 times. Buy a dictionary something, but I'm pretty sure I learned in Preschool.. no.. SUNDAY SCHOOL what nagging was and why we shouldn't do it. Not only that: You committed several other offenses to this wiki which include (but are not limited to): :1. Nagging :2. Sockpuppetry :3. Using Sockpuppetry to avoid a block :4. Using Sockpuppetry to vandalize this wiki :5. Swearing. :6. Nagging me to let you swear. :7. Complete disregard for protocol. :8. Complete disregard for administrative requests :9. Not categorizing pages. :10. Creating loads of stub articles. :11. And Bribery. :And I could probably think of a few more if I really tried. That is not acceptable. So again, stop trying to play innocent and face the facts. I'm not sure why I didn't ban your for longer, but I that could soon change. :@MG. Yes, yes we did. If you'd like to block him for another 20 years, like you did his sockpuppets, be my guest. - Count Caterpie 19:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : RE: Dr. Mario lyrics Can you explain what I did wrong before I get pissed off at you for yelling at me before telling me what I did wrong? I added a source and Nintendo already confirmed it to be canon. Neffy545 23:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Excuse my edit and rudeness, I'm made a slight mistake. However, I remember Nintendo confirming it was canon. Did they confirm it was canon? Neffy545 00:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Fanfictious precaution :(EDITCONFLICT)I could put it in the copyright notice below the edit window. Thats what we did on Wikitroid. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:05, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :On a somewhat related note, I think they we need to do an overhaul of the Wiki's expectations and policy. We do have the user rules section, but that needs more content and more rules. Frankly, when I busted Shy Guy Sucks and some other anti-editors, I made up some of the rules. We need to be more specific. Things like: descriptive file names (no File:Image04.png stuff), no creating articles with one sentence, articles must be categorized, etc. - Count Caterpie 18:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC)